Unknown roads
by Kayla9
Summary: This is something I think could happen after the end of the season finale. For example Is Lucy Pregnant? and Why were Sergeant Michaels and Lou at the door? This is my first fan fiction story. There will be a little bit more romance as more chapters are a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters or Seventh Heaven, I just write for the fun of it Lucy stared at the blue line on the pregnancy test she had just taken a few minutes ago. She looked at the box and then back at the test several times making sure she was reading the test accurately. I'm pregnant she said to herself, and then she said it again as if doing that would make it seem more real, but it didn't. She then looked at the test again, and had never felt more scared, overwhelmed, and excited in one moment then she had all her life.  
  
Lucy tried to gather herself the best she could, so her father wouldn't suspect anything was out of the ordinary; she didn't want to tell him because she wanted Kevin to be the first to know. When Lucy was halfway through the hallway she saw Sergeant Michaels and Lou at the front door and Eric looking at them with a stunned, paralyzing look on his face. She immediately knew something was wrong. "What," she asked, "wh-wh-what happened?" Sergeant Michaels carefully stepped inside and Eric shut the door behind him. "Lucy," Sergeant Michaels said," Mary's car was hit by a drunk driver." Lucy felt a sudden weakness in her knees, and her eyes immediately filled up with giant tears. Eric walked over to her, and pulled her closely to him. Sergeant Michaels said, "I'm very sorry about this," Lou said, "I'm so sorry Eric," "Thank you," Lucy said. Eric turned to Lucy and said" Lets go," Sergeant Michaels and Lou left, and Eric and Lucy abruptly jumped into the car, and headed for the hospital.  
  
Eric and Lucy arrived at the Emergency waiting room fifteen minutes later. Lucy ran to Kevin's open arms the second she saw him. He hugged her tightly, and Lucy started balling on his shoulder, " Everything's going to be alright," he said with reassurance in his voice.  
  
Eric went over to Annie and she said, "The doctors have been telling us that she is doing pretty well considering the circumstances, and that they will be monitoring her closely over the next few days."  
Eric asked," What kind of injuries does she have?"  
"She has a head injury and a broken arm, but they say she was really lucky that nothing else was hurt or damaged."  
  
A half an hour had gone by when a doctor came in and said, "You may go see her now, but please only send in two people at a time."  
"Okay," Eric said.  
Lucy said, "Kevin and I will go in first."  
  
Lucy silently walked into Mary's room and saw all the machines she was hooked to. "Hey," Mary said weakly  
"Hey!" Kevin and Lucy answered together Lucy walked over to Mary's bed and sat in a red-orange colored chair; she looked at Mary, who was not only her sister, but also one of her best friends. Lucy just looked at Mary, and didn't know what to say; there were so many things going through her head at that moment. Lucy finally asked, "How are you feeling?" Mary softly touched the white bandages on her head and said, "My head still hurts quite a bit, but other then that I'm feeling a lot better." "Well, that's good" Lucy said," When I heard what had happened I was so worried and scared, and I'm just so glad to see that you are OK." "Yeah, I am," Mary responded with a weak smile on her face  
  
Lucy was also thinking about the thing Mary had told her about just last night..  
  
A/N: Please review. Let me know if you thought it was good, or any suggestions you may have. Also keep in mind that I have never done a fan fiction story, Thanks! 


	2. A Big Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Seventh Heaven or the Characters.  
  
They all had left the hospital, and had gone home. Mary was still doing fine.  
  
Kevin and Lucy were lying in bed, and Kevin was gently rubbing Lucy's back because he knew lately she hadn't been feeling too well. "Kevin," Lucy said. "Yes," Kevin responded. "I have something to tell you" "Well, What is it? You know you can tell me anything." "Today I took an at home pregnancy test, and it came out positive." "Honey, that's fantastic," he said in a very enthused voice. "I know, and I am thrilled too, but I can't help thinking about school, and can we affor." Kevin interrupted her, "Lucy, I know all that, but this is something great, and even though it was very unexpected. We should cherish this moment, and before you get all worked up over; you need to remember that the test is not 100% accurate." "You're absolutely right, and please don't get me wrong. I am really happy about the idea of having a baby, but you know me I have to think about the other factors too. Tomorrow I will make an appointment to see if the results are accurate. Will you come with me though?" "Of course I will, remember we are in on this together, no matter what." Lucy smiled and Kevin passionately kissed her, as they thought about the idea of having a new person in their lives.  
  
The next day: Lucy and Kevin decided to sleep in because it was Saturday, and Kevin didn't have to work; however, the Camden house was bustling with excitement.  
"Mom!" Simon called  
"What?" Answered Annie  
"I'm going over to pick up Cecilia, and then we are going to a movie."  
"Ok, just be home by dinnertime."  
"Alright, I will, thanks," Ruthie, Sam, and David all came down the stairs at the same time.  
Annie said," Sorry guys, but I don't have time to make anything, so Ruthie could you please fix Sam and David something"  
"Sure" Ruthie said  
  
Lucy had called the Doctors Office, and had made an appointment for her after Church the next day. That day Lucy had started to feel really sick, and it seem to her like she had hardly left the bathroom in the garage apartment all day. Annie's concern only seemed to grow larger even though Kevin kept reassuring her that Lucy had already scheduled an appointment with the Doctor. Lucy and Kevin didn't want anybody to know until they had it confirmed with Hank. Everybody had been visiting Mary at the Hospital, and was all glad to see that she was getting better by the day.  
  
On Sunday Lucy felt quite a bit better than the day before, so she went to Church along with the rest of her family. Eric presented another wonderful sermon. Then Lucy and Kevin said their good-byes, and headed toward the Doctors Office. At the Doctors Office Hank was going to do a test, to see if the results from the at home pregnancy test were correct. "It's been a slow day today, so I should be able to get the test results back pretty quick, so if you guys can just wait here. It shouldn't be too long.  
"OK," said Kevin answering for the both of them.  
  
Twenty minutes later: Hank slowly stepped in the room and said, "The results cam back positive, Congratulations you're pregnant!" Lucy and Kevin both had huge smiles on their faces, and then Kevin picked her up, like she was as light as a feather, and said," We're going to have a baby!"  
"Yes, we are!" Lucy said with a clearly enthusiastic voice, "I love you!"  
"I love you too!" Hank just watched. He had told people before that they were pregnant many times, but it usually wasn't anyone he knew, so this was also very exciting for him too.  
  
That night at dinner Kevin and Lucy decided to tell everyone about their audacious news. Kevin stood up and went behind his wife's chair and puts his hands on her creamy, white shoulders.  
"We have an important announcement," he said  
"I'm pregnant!" Lucy shouted Everyone was silent for a few seconds absorbing the news. Then there was uproar of excitement and talking. Annie and Eric went over to Kevin and Lucy, and Annie gave her daughter and huge hug, and they said their congratulations. Then Ruthie went over to them and said, "This is great guys I was really disappointed when Sarah wasn't pregnant because I got all excited about being an aunt. Now I still get to be one. Thanks and Congratulations!" After Ruthie Matt, Sarah, and Simon also came over and said Congratulations.  
  
That night Lucy and Kevin were in the garage apartment discussing the days' events.  
Lucy said," I'm so happy, and the fact that our family supports us even though our marriage is so young means a lot.  
"It means a lot to me too. I'm going to call Ben and tell him the news," Kevin said  
"Ok, but please don't be too long because I want to call Mary and tell her our wonderful news!" she said with a gigantic grin on her face." Wait! Let me talk to Ben first because I have something I have to tell him."  
"What do you need to tell him? I can for you"  
"No, no, no, please just let me tell him, and while I'm at it could you give me a little privacy too, thanks"  
"What are you trying to hide?" Kevin asked quizzically  
"It's a surprise, and you can't know, so please just leave, you will find out later"  
Kevin gave Lucy an odd look, and was beginning to think the mood swings had kicked in already as he left the garage apartment. Then Lucy dialed Bens phone number:  
"Hello," Ben said  
"Hey!" Lucy answered  
"So I assume everyone knows by now" he said in an excited voice  
"Actually no, but Mary told you that she told me, right?"  
"Yeah she told me, but what about the rest of your family"  
" I am really sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier, but Kevin has been hovering all around me since the baby news"  
"Baby news?" Ben asked  
"Kevin will tell you later. Mary got into a car accident a few nights ago, so she hasn't been able to tell the family yet."  
"Oh my gosh! Is she OK?"  
"She's doing pretty good, and keeps getting better. Don't worry"  
"Well I'm glad Mary's OK, but since the accident she hasn't told anybody that we eloped,"  
"No, I'm afraid not, but I know that as soon as she gets out of the hospital, which should be soon. She will tell them. I'll give you the number of her hospital room, so you can call her,"  
"Ok, thanks, but I should probably go down there to Glen Oak,"  
"No, don't, I know that she really wants to tell everyone herself,"  
"Alright, I'll call her thanks Luce,"  
"No problem and remember Kevin doesn't know, and he wants to talk to you after me"  
" I know. Now put my bro on the phone; I want to know what this 'baby news' is all about" Lucy laughed and said, "Ok here he is,"  
"Kevin!" Lucy called and Kevin came inside giving her his now what was that all about look, and Lucy handed him the phone.  
"Thanks," he said  
"Your brother wants to know all about the baby news," she said as a huge grin appeared on her face,"  
"I'll fill him in," and he smiled too.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I am so sorry it took me so long to update; I went camping over the weekend, so I couldn't type it up. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am very happy to report it is a little bit longer. Please review it, and if you have any ideas feel free to add those as well. Thanks 


End file.
